


郑老板xK妹 单性转

by Sudongxx26



Category: TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	郑老板xK妹 单性转

*

s城有一条著名的按摩街，由大大小小的足浴按摩店堆满。只需要随便向里面一望，便能看见小凳子或者按摩床上坐着那些打扮得花枝招展的姐姐妹妹，闲的时候就聚在一起看看电视聊聊天，来客人了就领进门去，拉上帘子谁都看不见。

干这行的小妹，往往好不好看不重要，按摩技术更是不用提，性感才是第一要紧事。一个个嘴巴还甜得抹了蜜一样，软玉香肌往上一凑，再叫声哥哥，哄得心怀各种目的的男人们一进门就走不动道了。

但是k妹不一样，别人都巴不得一年四季只有夏季，好像身上多几块布料就是什么天大的坏事。而k妹工作时从来只穿长衣和牛仔裤，不是她不爱美不讲究，只是刚开店的时候也穿过一次裙子，客人的咸猪手立刻就上来了。

那时街上新来了个貌若天仙的小美人，皮肤白得像出水的瓷娃娃，小巧而透着光的鼻尖，粉嫩的嘴唇只用略施薄红，小舌头再时不时伸出来舔舔，便泛着水灵的诱人光泽。最要命的是那双眼珠乌黑的大眼睛，平时眼尾稍稍往下垂，一副惹人怜爱的样子，笑起来却翘翘的，和忽闪的睫毛一起，带上了一份狡黠的小猫气。

这小美人好像还做着所谓的正经生意，听说给人碰一下都不肯。顿时流言四起，就连平日里最好当好人的一位姐姐都偷偷笑她自命清高。

“污泥里还真长出莲花来了，帘子里头还不是一样，好像真的只给人洗脚按摩似的。”

这位姐姐其实真的说对了，k妹的确就只给人洗脚按摩，最多陪着熟客聊个天。她在专门的技师学校培训过，k妹善良单纯但她并不傻，不去按摩城打工，而是在这里自己开店也是图个来钱快。毕竟有时候客人给的小费，绝对比洗脚城里一天的工资还要高。

这倒是勾起了很多按摩店常客的兴趣，k妹开业不久，便招揽了一大批客户，其中当然有不少追求者，但都被她一一拒绝。k妹心里清楚得很，这些人要不就是红灯区常客，要不就早有家室出来寻求刺激，总是贪一时之欢，跟了也是吃青春饭，还不如踏踏实实干个技术活来得让人放心。

直到时间久了，大家也就习惯了这回事，邻里邻居虽不乏闲言碎语，偶尔说k妹又被哪家大老板包养了，被哪位小开看上了，好像像她这样漂亮的人只靠自己生存就是不可能的一样。但k妹也不和她们生气，自己的日子总是要慢慢过下去。

s城是海滨城市，全国各地来往做生意的人络绎不绝，有不少人谈完生意，都习惯找几个按摩店放松放松。今天不是周末，又是下午，店里生意不好，k妹正看着电视打发时间，以前认识的客人却突然来了，还带着另外一个不认识的人。

“金妹，这是郑哥，郑老板，你帮我好好招待下。”

男人是隔壁老板的相好，偶尔也带人到她这里来按摩一下。男人说完话就走了，只留下k妹和叫郑哥的男人面面相觑。

“你好，我叫郑允浩。”

k妹盯着男人伸出来的骨节分明又修长的手，咽了咽口水。心里觉得这哥是不是做生意做傻了，哪有人要和按摩小妹握手的。

郑允浩足足比她高了一大截，穿着衬衫短裤，从健康的肤色和匀称的肌肉能看出他平日里适当的锻炼，一张帅脸更是让k妹想起了电视上的香港男明星，和以前那些油腻的男的完全不一样。k妹心里扑通扑通狂跳，故作镇定地抬头看他，郑允浩露出端正的笑，好像不是来洗脚按摩，真的是来和她谈生意的。可偏偏眼睛旁边还有个小伤疤，显得人有些痞里痞气。

k妹愣了半天，才轻轻握住了郑允浩在空中停了好一会儿的手。比自己稍高的体温带来的触电一样的感觉从指头传遍全身，把她整个人变得软绵绵的。

“郑哥！你先坐一会，我去准备一下。”

k妹觉得自己脸烧得发烫，匆忙回到里面的房间，在衣柜里翻找那些搁置已久的漂亮裙子，一张小床瞬间堆满了衣物。

对着小小的穿衣镜，看着身上薄薄的背心和牛仔短裤，贴身的布料勾勒出明显的身体轮廓，黑色的长发还贴着肩膀，显得露出来的皮肤好像更白了。

衣领会不会太低了？裤子会不会太短了？自己的心思会不会太明显了？要是被别人看到肯定又会流言满天飞的。但k妹想了想，按摩店在别人眼里，本来就不是什么干净的地方。加上反正郑允浩以前也不认识自己，而且肯定也就会来这一次，错过这个机会就太可惜了。

到底能做什么其实k妹自己也不太清楚，她只知道她喜欢这个郑允浩。

郑允浩的脚泡在水里，药水有股草药味。k妹坐在按摩床对面，低头要去捏郑允浩已经被水泡得湿漉漉的小腿肌肉，头发顺着肩膀掉到胸前，这样的衣服根本遮不住什么，从胸前洁白的柔软部位到被牛仔短裤紧紧包裹着的带着肉感的大腿皮肤，坐着的郑允浩都看得清清楚楚。

“你叫什么名字？”

可能是热水的原因，空调明明开得很大，两个人却好像都很热。k妹觉得自己浑身都在冒汗，手指熟练灵巧地按压着郑允浩脚上的穴位。在这之前，从来没有人问过她的姓名，大家都是k妹金妹地喊。

“在中，金在中。”

郑允浩的声音真好听，脚也就像他的手一样好看，小腿上的肌肉发达又匀称，浓密的腿毛被水泡得湿乎乎的贴在一起。稍微抬起头，透过宽松的裤腿，就正对着他腿间的那一团。k妹下意识舔咬着嘴唇，红了脸，因为随着她按压到一些比较敏感的穴位，那团东西几乎是肉眼可见的鼓起来了，隔着短裤支起了帐篷。

“郑哥腿毛好多啊，那方面一定很需要吧。”

不知道哪里来的勇气，k妹也不停下手里的动作，厚着脸皮继续说 。

“我看你都有点反应了。”

郑允浩却也没表现出丝毫窘迫，好像是想放任她继续下去。

“都是因为在中妹妹，太漂亮了。”

虽然有很多人夸过她漂亮，但k妹从来没有像现在这样高兴过。她觉得既然郑允浩好像也还挺高兴的，那自己应该可以再大胆一些。

洗完了脚，便让郑允浩脱掉上衣趴着，平日里很熟悉的按摩技巧对着郑允浩的身体，几乎是脑袋空空都要忘记了，手也软绵绵使不上力。推背的时候，更是学着隔壁的姐姐说的那样，弯下腰去用乳房隔着衣服有意无意地轻蹭。郑允浩的反应她一时感觉不到，精油和那人热乎乎的厚实宽阔的背倒是磨得自己乳尖麻麻胀胀的，隔着衣服都能看到明显凸起的石子似的两点，白色的背心被那人背上的精油弄得湿乎乎的，透出薄薄的内衣颜色。

k妹感觉到自己呼吸声也明显控制不住地变重了。

“哥哥..力度合适吗？”

“嗯..很舒服。”

郑允浩的声音也变得低沉了一些，得到了肯定的k妹又咽了咽口水，把那人的裤子往下稍微扒开了点。腰部按摩的动作本来就十分暧昧，k妹让自己尽量不去看那人发达的臀尖，手指刻意放轻了动作，缓缓按压在郑允浩紧实的后腰，偶尔还在屁股边缘打个转。

“哥哥肌肉长得真好，到处都好看，很有男人味。”

又过了好一会儿，k妹已经热得有点晕头转向，正在心里感叹到底为什么要自己招惹出这样的酷刑时，按摩床上的人却突然转过身坐起来。

“那在中想看更有男人味的地方吗？”

郑允浩连着内裤脱下了被扒了一半的裤子，双腿之间的巨物不知道什么时候彻底立起来了，散发着浓烈的男性气味。

k妹差点被这样的大小吓到腿软，郑允浩看她没有任何反应，还以为是什么欲擒故纵的调情招数，牵着妹妹软趴趴的手就握了上去。

手心被一个热热的东西戳着，小小一只手好像都握不住。这湿漉漉的东西居然还在自己手里变得更大了，k妹只觉得脸上烧得慌，身体下面也产生了更强烈的变化。可她不想被人看穿没有经验，正要试着用手活动起来，却被郑允浩一个横抱抱进了里面房间。

衣柜还开着，床上也堆满了刚才找出来的各种衣服裙子，k妹只觉得自己心思肯定一下就被看穿了，羞得把头埋进郑允浩怀里。

“明明有这么多衣服，怎么偏偏穿这么少？是不是想故意勾引哥哥？”

郑允浩把她放到床上，俯下身子亲她的脸，厚实的嘴唇掠过眼睛鼻子，鼻子里呼出的热气打在对方脸上，最后才吻进喘着急气微张的嘴里。这样的亲吻k妹哪里经历过，一会儿舌头被吸住，一会儿牙齿被一颗颗舔舐，还挣扎着想要有所回应，到最后却只能发出呜咽的声音，任凭口水顺着脸颊流到枕头上。

“妹妹怎么这么漂亮？还这么甜？”

郑允浩喑哑的声音传来，k妹还没从亲吻中缓过神来，微睁着眼睛观察着那人额头旁边暴起的青筋。

配合地脱掉衣服短裤，郑允浩的手几乎是立刻就抚上了薄薄的白色蕾丝内衣，而下面还一戳一戳地蹭着她的腿。大手用力地揉捏着胸前的柔嫩，隔着布料传来的热度让k妹的呼吸更加急促，早就硬起来的乳尖变成透着内衣都能看到的艳红色。胸腔不停起伏，到像是迫不及待要把那两团软肉送进那人手里。

“这里也漂亮。”

郑允浩把那层薄薄的布料往上推，一对小兔子似的玉乳好像解除了禁锢跳了出来。

k妹身体被郑允浩的目光看得越发敏感，仰起脖子张着嘴，发出难耐的喘气声。

“哥哥喜欢吗？”

郑允浩用行动代替了回答，乳尖被人含进嘴里的一瞬间，k妹只觉得自己内裤已经要彻底湿透了。

“...呜......”

郑允浩用舌头在艳红色的乳头上打着转，还时不时啃咬着周围的乳肉，在洁白的皮肤上留下一片牙印。另一只手摸着纤细的腰肢向下伸去，k妹的腿几乎是本能地微微张开来迎接它。

手指带着烧人的热度，摸过紧实又柔软的大腿，隔着被花液浸湿的内裤来回摩擦着，坏心眼地把内裤戳进收缩着的花穴口，还轻轻按揉着前面跳动着的小点。

“...啊...哥哥...呜...允浩哥哥.....”

k妹舒服又难受，郑允浩的头还埋在自己胸前，像一只不知足的大狗一样舔舐。下面也被人用手弄得湿的要命，却迟迟没有下一步动作，腰肢屁股只得随着那人按压的节奏迎合起伏，咬着嘴唇都控制不住难耐的呻吟声，只好叫着他的名字示弱求救。

内裤被褪到一半，最隐秘的粉嫩部位全部暴露在空气中。身上人却突然又停止了动作，k妹只好夹紧双腿悄悄磨蹭，试图挽留住刚才的快感。

“在中喜欢哪种姿势？”

k妹哪里懂得这些，只是猜测像郑允浩这样经验丰富的人，肯定是更喜欢熟练一点的。只好忍住心里早已关不住的强烈欲望，边红着脸边抬眼看他，嗲声装出一副乖巧又诱惑人的样子，像耷拉着耳朵撒娇的小猫。

“听允浩哥哥的，我都行。”

*

郑允浩眼睛暗了暗，

“那我想看我们妹妹自己来。”

郑允浩握住她的手摸到她自己胸前，饶有兴味地看着她发愣的样子。k妹脸红得要滴血，小手轻轻捧住自己一边的乳房揉捏着，用拇指轻轻抚过被咬得发肿发红甚至快要破皮的乳尖。另一只手伸到了已经为面前那人准备好了的湿得不像话的花穴口，阴蒂已经被那人揉得敏感到了极点，似乎自己再用点力就能攀上高潮。

k妹蹙着眉毛偏着头，不敢看郑允浩此刻的表情，咬着牙把自己的手指往里送了一截， 不满足的感觉几乎要让她委屈得哭出来，但又不想暴露自己的生涩，只好用力将细细的手指插了进去，积满的淫液立刻涌出，顺着臀缝流了下去。

郑允浩的呼吸声很明显变重了，他轻咳了一声，戴好了避孕套，伸手按压上被k妹自己冷落的花蒂。

那人几乎是一个哆嗦，不自觉地伸出舌头发出带着哭腔的呻吟声。k妹觉得自己快要被玩坏了，她现在全身心只有一个念头，那就是让郑允浩吓人的大家伙快点插进来填满她。

似乎下了天大的决心，k妹转了个身，膝盖跪在小小的床上，内裤还挂在膝盖窝，蜜桃一样圆润又柔软的屁股撅起来，流着水的花穴正对着那人。她上半身使不上力，只好靠手肘撑起腰背一个曼妙的曲线。体内的欲望赶走了羞耻心，她意识已经有些不清楚，转过头去，一双大眼睛泪眼迷蒙地望着，对着郑允浩微微地扭了扭屁股。

“...哥哥...进来呀。”

要是现在还能忍，那就是自控力的奇迹了。郑允浩扶着她的腰，一只大手覆上粉嫩的隐秘部位，因为实在是太过湿润，两根手指很轻松地就挤进去了。里面又湿又热，紧紧吸压着手指不放。郑允浩撤出手来，把早就硬得发痛的阴茎抵在了湿漉漉的穴口，只是贴着光滑的臀缝上下缓缓移动了下，k妹就因为花蒂又被磨到而惊叫出声。

“啊！...好哥哥..不要玩了...妹妹要去了...呜...”

里面太空了，k妹的意识早就不清晰，穴口主动收缩着，像是要把那大家伙吃进去一样。

郑允浩终于一点点挤了进来，他这样的大小，换做经验丰富的人可能都会难受，k妹却硬着头皮全部吃下了，小穴被撑开到了极限，几乎要被撑破流出血来，她只觉得整个小腹都沉甸甸的往下坠，里面止不住的收缩，全部被人胀满了。

被疼痛和满足感一起包围，k妹好像全身力气都被抽干了一样，大腿发着颤，眼泪哗地往外冒，一句话都说不出来。

郑允浩发出低吼声，又往里送了送，直到硕大的性器几乎是被整根吞没。一只手还轻轻拍打着她的屁股，看着丰满的臀肉带着淫液水渍，在眼前晃荡成艳粉色。

“在中明明这么瘦，可肉都长在胸和屁股上了吗？嗯？”

身下人突然没有了像刚才那样激烈的声音，郑允浩俯下身去看她，却被那人止不住的眼泪吓住了。

“...哥哥....太大了....我痛....”

这样的反应和僵硬的身体绝对不是一个经验丰富的人会有的，郑允浩在心里愣住了。

“哥哥，嗯，允浩哥哥是我的第一个..啊....”

连接处好像有点习惯了这样的大小，那家伙还在里面一跳一跳的，k妹不想因为自己的生涩而让郑允浩感到无趣，忍着痛和被胀满的隐隐快感，不熟练地扭着腰，里面还轻轻用力吸着。

郑允浩真的懵了，这妹妹漂亮得像仙女一样，还从一开始按摩的时候就故意极尽各种方式挑逗他，居然不是因为这是她的“工作”，而有可能是她也喜欢自己？

自己的大小自己是清楚的，知道这一事实的他现在根本不敢动，生怕伤到这个瓷娃娃一样的小傻瓜。但身下人却好像很快适应了，明明脸上还挂着眼泪，却已经开始自己扭动起了身体。被紧致湿滑的穴道紧紧吃着的强烈快感让郑允浩的忍耐力彻底爆炸，毕竟从今天第一眼看到金在中开始，他就一直在努力忍耐，生怕自己做出什么禽兽行为冒犯了她。

现在既然知道了她对自己也有感觉，那君子之心只能再消失一次了。

“在中，对不起，可能会有点痛，但我真的忍不了了。”

郑允浩俯下身，啃咬着那人的脖子耳朵，舌头从敏感的脊背沿路亲吻到尾椎，手伸向前去握住一只饱满下坠着的乳房，就像安抚着小猫一样安抚着发出呜咽声的妹妹。

他腰稍微动了动，浑身酥麻的快感便从连接处袭向大脑，最后的理智立刻崩盘，一下一下用力朝里顶弄着，一次次挤开里面紧密的嫩肉。

“允浩...哥哥...嗯...好舒服...”

不知道是施加对象是郑允浩的原因，还是自己天生如此，k妹被弄得七晕八素的，只觉得痛也好喜欢，龟头用力碾压过敏感点，顶到她最深的地方，小穴里便流出更多的爱液来欢迎他，郑允浩越动越快，快感叠加到了极致几乎要变成一种享受的痛苦。她再也没有了一点力气，除了用手绞紧床单，脚趾都蜷着伸不直。

“..啊...哥哥慢一点...都被操开了...要坏了...呜...”

“在中，你跟哥哥走好不好？”

没想到那人却突然停了下来，性器停在体内转着圈轻轻碾磨那一块最糟糕的地方。

k妹根本听不进他在说什么，只觉得狂风骤雨般的快感突然停下来了，里面又酸又涩，敏感带被轻轻压过的酸胀感让她委屈得眼泪汪汪。

“哥哥说什么都好...在中是哥哥的人..”

“允浩....你动一动...”

郑允浩再也不说话了，把她翻了个身，抬起一条腿往下压，一个挺身又全部插了进去，腾出一只手来用力按压着随着抽插节奏微微颤抖着的花蒂。

“...啊....呃...”

k妹一个激灵，里面立刻冒出一股热流来。抽抽嗒嗒地哭着也不知道是舒服还是害怕，伸出手要郑允浩抱。

后来又被压着不知道做了多少次，郑允浩干脆帮她锁了门，连天黑了都不觉得饿。而店里本来没几个避孕套，全被一下子用完了。

即使是这样，食髓知味的大狗好像却依然没有要停下来的意思。

“中儿你放心，我很健康，我也不会射到里面的。”

k妹又累又爽，黏嗒嗒趴在人怀里任凭摆布，听他这样说只觉心里一酸，郑允浩怎么这么好，这人自己这辈子大概是忘不了了。

只好用几乎已经脱力的双手挂住他的脖子，早就叫哑的声音软软的，

“哥哥，没事的，我想要。你射给我，我今天很安全，不会有孩子的。”

话音刚落就被亲得晕头转向，果冻一样的嘴唇好像要被人直接狠狠吸咬着吃进肚子里去。蹭在粘腻的臀缝里的性器一下又顺着穴口顶了进去，坐着的姿势实在是太深了，k妹翻了个白眼差点要晕过去。郑允浩的大家伙却毫不留情面地继续卖力往上挺，就像永远不会累一样。

“那我就喂饱我们妹妹。”

... ...

这一整天好像一场豪华的春梦，因为等k妹第二天腰酸背痛地醒来，郑允浩已经不在店里了。床头的桌子上放着银行卡和一张字条，k妹心里酸酸的，她从来没有想过要郑允浩的钱，可那人肯定还是误会了。拿起字条看了看，一串电话号码和一句“等我回来”更是让她有种说不出来的难过，根据她周围姐姐妹妹们的经验，说等他回来的男人就是不会再回来了。

看了看那串数字，k妹决定把昨天的记忆永远保存在心中，不要去打电话骚扰郑允浩比较好。

那还能怎么办嘛，日子还是得继续过。不过自己身体实在是太累了，暂时没办法工作，k妹决定关店休息几天，出去给自己放个假找点清净。

可是等到过了几天，她调整好状态又回到店里的时候，却被在门口坐着黑着脸的郑允浩直接拉上了车。

“金在中，你答应过跟我走的！你不许反悔！”

“为什么不给我打电话？我给你打电话发消息为什么不回？突然消失是想要急死我吗？”

“要是你出事了怎么办？在中，你不要再吓我了。”

k妹瞪大了眼睛，她没有家人也没有什么朋友，出门找清净自然用不着带联系客户用的手机，现在却被几乎急疯了的人锁在怀里动弹不得。

一时涌上的惊喜和幸福感甚至让她觉得无所适从，直到被郑允浩带到民政局才反应过来。

“允浩....这是要干什么？”

郑允浩看着露出难以置信表情的k妹笑得灿烂。

“虽然有点急，但我之前找到了你的户口本，身份证在你身上吧？照片我也准备好了，我们现在就把证办了，婚宴我们一起准备。”

虽然她也好喜欢郑允浩，但k妹还是觉得难以置信，半天说不出个可是来。

“在中，你要相信我，这几天我想了很多，我真的很喜欢很喜欢你，我会对你好让你幸福的。你就先当我们在谈恋爱，要是对我不满意了我们再离婚，好不好？”

工作人员盖好了章，郑允浩拉过她走出门，在额头上印下一吻。

“现在我不怕你跑掉了。”


End file.
